100 Words Describe It All
by DancingToMusic
Summary: Just some 100 word Corney drabbles for all you Corey and Laney shippers out there! Disclaimer: Grojband does not belong to me.
1. By the Fireplace

**A/N Hey guys! I was just reading some drabbles for different categories and shows, and was like, "Hey, Grojband should have some drabbles!" So I came up with this masterpiece! So Grojfans, I hope you enjoy these 100 word drabbles on Corey and Laney :)**

She sat next to the fireplace, cold, wet, and shivering from head to toe. Her mascara ran down her face as her fire truck red hair clung to the sides, sticking like Velcro. But all she could think about was the storm, how she was almost killed by the powerful winds that knocked her off her feet, until he saved her that is.

Corey came into the room then, a fluffy blanket slung over his shoulder. He sat down next to the bassist and put it round both their shoulders. She leaned her head on his.

"Thankyou Core," she whispered.

**A/N I hope you liked the first drabble! With these I can do one whenever I like, as they don't take long. Anyway, review if you liked it :)**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	2. I'm Always Here

**A/N I'm quickly typing this before I go to school, so if it seems a bit rushed I'm sorry, but I just had to get this up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

He stared at the broken pieces on the floor, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. The pieces lay scattered around the patterned rug in front of him, impossible to repair. His pink haired sister stood smirking cruelly beside him, loving seeing her little brother in tears over his beloved Bubble Bunch DVD. Corey turned and glared at his sister, preparing to strike, until a pair of comforting arms wrapped around his waist.

Laney stood beside him, pleading, and then, smiling apologetically, he returned the hug.

She was always there when he needed her, and that's what he loved about her.


	3. One Second Too Late Part 1

**A/N Here is another Corney one-shot for ya'll...with a cliffhanger at the end:) Hehe, I'm evil :P**

The tears streamed down his face as he held her cold, lifeless hand. The heart monitor beeped annoyingly beside him, the only sound in the room other than her breathing.

He couldn't breathe properly though, not until he knew she was okay.

The thoughts of the previous day ran through Corey's mind. He and Laney were in the back seat of Trina's car, Pinktastic, on the way to meet Kin and Kon at the gig. Trina, of course, was speeding along the road, until Mina mentioned that she got a Bleet from Nick Mallory.

That's where it all went wrong…

**A/N The next chapter will be up shortly :) Come on, I'm not that mean!**


	4. One Second Too Late Part 2

Trina squealed with joy and snatched the phone from Mina, completely letting go of the wheel. It sent the car spinning out of control and sideways into a tree.

It was the same side that Laney happened to be on.

She was knocked out instantly. Corey found it hard to believe that one minute they were behaving like idiots, the next his best friend and major crush was knocked out cold, possibly to never wake up again. Corey let a tear fall.

"I never got a chance to say how much you mean to me," he whispered, letting another tear fall.

**A/N Still one more part to come :)**


	5. One Second Too Late Part 3

Corey laid his head on the redhead's chest, listening to her heart as it beat. All of a sudden he felt it increasing in speed, and then the heart rate monitor started going ballistic. Sweat was pouring down Laney's face and her breaths were coming in short shallow gasps Panicked Corey jumped back, just as nurses came rushing into the room.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked nervously.

A nurse turned to him. "Sir, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Corey gasped as two nurses grabbed him and took him outside. "No!" he shouted. "No, I can't! Lanes!"

**A/N Okay I lied :P Still one more part to come ;)**


	6. One Second Too Late Part 4

Corey sat in the waiting room of the hospital, head in his hands. Kin and Kon sat either side of him. After two excruciating hours a doctor came up to the three bandmates. Corey lifted his head and ran over immediately.

"Is she okay? Will she still be allowed in the band? Can I see her now?"

The doctor laughed at Corey's eagerness to see Laney. "Yes, yes and yes, but one person at a time."

The twins both nodded at Corey and he sprinted off. When he got there Laney smiled. "Hey C-"

She was interrupted by Corey's lips against hers.

**A/N I wasn't really sure how to end this. Plus, I only had about 10 words until 100. Don't worry though, I'm going to do an epilogue for this, I'll just give you guys a break from this for now :)**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	7. Our Infinity

The scene played out on the gigantic screen in front of them. Two young teens sat watching the movie, eyes wide, taking in every detail.

Tears were forming in the red-head's eyes as the girl read out her eulogy to the boy she loved most in the world. She sniffled a bit and tried to hide it from the boy of her dreams sitting right next to her. But he heard.

Slowly, not taking his eyes off the screen, Corey reached over and squeezed the bassist's hand. She squeezed back.

They were both thankful for their little infinities they had together.


	8. Best Moments

Corey lay in his bed, eyes open. Sleep wasn't coming any time soon, and he knew why…

Laney.

She was constantly on his mind, when he was with or without her. He had fallen in love with her the first day they, met, and the feeling grew more and more with each passing day. He loved when he got a chance to hug her, nose boop her, get in her face. But he knew, that his favourite moment on the night of New Year's Eve…

Their kiss.

Corey smiled as he slowly closed his eyes. "I love you, Lanes," he whispered.


	9. Not So Terrified

He huddled in the corner, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He trembled in fear and cowered away as it neared closer.

The spider crawled towards the terrified guitarist. Corey couldn't hold it in any longer. He screamed.

Laney rushed into the room, panicked, but when she saw the spider she smirked, grabbing a dustpan and sweeping it in.

Corey watched as she released it outside, smiling at her kindness towards a horrible creature. Laney then turned to him; laid a kiss on his forehead, reassuring him that it was alright.

And Corey wasn't so scared of spiders anymore.


	10. Up The Tree Part 1

Laney sighed as she watched the sun set over the horizon. You'd think she was somewhere nice, but no…

She was stuck in a tree.

The bassist tried desperately to pull her shoelace free from the branch, but with no luck. She sighed again, wishing she'd never even considered playing hide n seek with her band.

"Lanes, where are you?"

She perked up as she heard the familiar voice call her name. "Up here Core!" she called.

Corey looked up, and was shocked to see his bandmate in a tree. But with no second thoughts he clambered up beside Laney.


	11. Up The Tree Part 2

"What are you doing up here Lanes?" Corey asked, a look of worry on his face.

Laney tried not to swoon at his cuteness. "I was playing hide n seek, with you guys, and climbed up this tree to hide, but my shoelace got caught on this stupid branch!" She gave another tug at it, but it still wouldn't budge. She groaned.

Corey smiled and leant down, carefully untying the lace from the branch. Laney's eyes went wide and she lunged herself at Corey. "Thankyou so much!" she said.

Corey chuckled, but his smile turned into a worried frown as he glanced down. "Lanes?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we get down?"


End file.
